BLACK ROSE
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Um amor nascido antes do fim de uma guerra. Um novo olhar após a queda do orgulho. Na rivalidade muitas vezes há mais do que apenas ódio e vontade de superação. O que nasceria em um coração orgulhoso se pudesse ver o mundo bruxo, conhecer a verdade, pelos olhos de seu rival... O que aconteceria a Draco se sua visão fosse mudada pela de Harry? - Spoilers livro 7, epíllogo ignorado.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Black Rose**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Casal:** Harry x Draco

**Tema Musical:** Black Roses Red – Alana Grace / Halo - Beyoncé

**Classificação:** PG-13, T. Já sabe: FLUFY

**Gênero:** **SLASH**, Romance.

**Resumo: **Um amor nascido antes do fim de uma guerra. Um novo olhar após a queda do orgulho. Na rivalidade muitas vezes há mais do que apenas ódio e vontade de superação. O que nasceria em um coração orgulhoso se pudesse ver o mundo bruxo, conhecer a verdade, pelos olhos de seu rival... O que aconteceria a Draco se sua visão fosse mudada pela de Harry?

**Avisos:**

1 – Essa estória é **SLASH**, ou seja, mostra o **AMOR ENTRE DOIS HOMENS**. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

2 – Contém Spoilers do livro 7, epílogo ignorado.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**BLACK ROSE**

**1ª Parte**

Chegara mais cedo, estava no seu canto, quieto. Viera sozinho, convencera seus pais que não precisava que eles o acompanhassem, afinal 'já tinha dezessete', dissera orgulhosamente. Mas a verdade é que queria poupar seus pais, tinha receio que eles fossem hostilizados por ser quem eram. A família Malfoy tinha perdido todo seu prestígio, e só não tinha sido pior, perdido a fortuna ou sido presos, por que Harry Potter tinha feito um depoimento a favor deles no julgamento. Principalmente em favor de sua mãe, dizendo em alto e bom som que ela salvara a vida dele.

Suspirou no seu lugar, essa lembrança do tribunal o fazia se sentir esquisito, não sentia raiva ou humilhação, nem nada desses sentimentos negativos. Voltou o olhar, vendo o trem chegar, a estação ficando cada vez mais cheia. Assim que o trem abriu as portas, ele tomou o seu malão e se encaminhou para um dos vagões. Queria passar despercebido, mas ainda era o monitor de sua casa, tinha seus deveres, tinha que manter a cabeça erguida. Seu nome não valia muita coisa no momento, mas era um Malfoy e um Malfoy honrava a sua linhagem. Entrou numa das cabines, sentando-se junto à janela e observando atentamente os alunos chegando à estação.

Seu rosto chegou mais perto do vidro da janela, vendo a agitação tomar conta da plataforma. O trio maravilha vinha chegando e o tempo nem parecia ter passado, ele parecia igualzinho a imagem que tinha na memória. O mesmo corpo magro, os mesmos cabelos negros e arrepiados e os mesmos olhos verdes lindos... O rosto dele parecia corado, como se ele não estivesse gostando daquela atenção toda. Seria realmente possível que ele não gostasse de prestígio e fama? Que ele preferisse ser ignorado pela sociedade? Ele saiu do seu campo de visão, entrando no vagão, o mesmo que o seu, e ouviu o barulho do tumulto pelo corredor, quando ele passou a caminho da cabine dos grifinórios.

Encostou-se no banco, a testa encostada no vidro, vendo as famílias lá fora, acenando para os filhos dentro do vagão. Passaram-se alguns minutos, o movimento de alunos dentro do trem ainda intenso. Ouviu a sua porta abrindo algumas vezes e fechando-se em seguida. Sorriu consigo mesmo, achando que essa seria a viagem mais calma de todos os anos do colégio. Olhava a paisagem magnífica, passando pelas janelas do trem, atravessando pontes altas sobre lindos lagos, longos túneis, nunca tinha realmente olhado para fora da janela, para fora de si mesmo.

Fechou os olhos, talvez fosse melhor descansar um pouco, a viagem demoraria muito ainda e parecia que ficaria sozinho o tempo todo. Ouviu as pessoas passando pela sua porta, algumas paravam e cochichavam, e isso nunca o incomodou tanto como agora, algum tempo depois ouviu o carrinho de guloseimas passando do lado de fora da cabine, mas dessa vez não queria nada, nem doces, nem chicletes, nem chocolates. O que queria já tinha de sobra: sossego, pelo menos por enquanto. Ainda tinha que fazer a ronda pelo trem, mas isso ficaria para mais tarde. O balanço do trem o embalou suavemente e logo ele se esqueceu de tudo e adormeceu.

**oOo**

— Gina está muito decepcionada com você, Harry. Ela esperava que com o fim de tudo vocês voltassem a ficar juntos.

— Ron, deixa o Harry em paz, já não basta esse alvoroço todo em volta dele?

— Mas Hermione...

— Deixa Mione... – Voltou o olhar tímido para o ruivo. — Eu não me sinto preparado para assumir nada com ninguém, Ron. Eu gosto muito da Gina, mas...

Ouviram uma confusão no corredor, não dava pra entender o que estava acontecendo... Eles se levantaram e Hermione saiu primeiro, seguida de Harry e Rony que espiava da porta. Vários alunos estavam no corredor, atrapalhando a visão, mas parecia que alguns garotos estavam provocando um outro aluno, e pelo vislumbre do cabelo souberam de imediato quem era. Aquele loiro platinado só podia ser uma pessoa. Ao verem Harry no corredor as pessoas saíram da frente, e então o moreno e os amigos puderam ver que o alvo era justamente Malfoy e não o contrário.

Aquilo indignou o grifinório. Estava absolutamente cansado de tudo. Queria paz, passara a sua vida toda lutando contra as injustiças e não era agora que finalmente o símbolo da intolerância e preconceito tinha desaparecido que ia se calar diante de mais uma injustiça. Avançou pelo corredor, passando entre os alunos, ansiosos para ver o confronto lendário do Slytherin com o Gryffindor, o murmúrio aumentando à medida que o moreno alcançava a discussão acalorada.

— Parem, por favor... – Mas a troca de insultos e ironias não cessava. — Chega! – Ele falou mais alto, mas ainda assim a briga estava alta demais, a qualquer momento poderiam começar as agressões... — CALEM A BOCA!

Um silêncio repentino se fez. Todos olharam para ele em expectativa, esperando as palavras do herói de todos ali.

— Vocês não têm vergonha? Deixem o Malfoy em paz!

— A família dele era do lado das trevas! – Um aluno gritou.

— A família dele já foi julgada e pagou o débito dos erros com a justiça. – Hermione retrucou.

— O pai dele era um dos Comensais da Morte! – Outro exclamou.

— Mas se não fosse a mãe dele, talvez eu não tivesse vencido Voldemort! – Alguns se encolheram à pronúncia do nome que ainda provocava medo. — Todas as pessoas erram. – Ninguém mais falava. — Ele merece respeito, tanto quanto qualquer um de nós.

Os alunos foram se dispersando, entrando nas cabines, ficando apenas alguns ainda no corredor. Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os prateados, se encarando por alguns instantes, o loiro baixando os seus primeiro. Harry se virou para voltar à sua cabine, mas a voz límpida e levemente arrogante o chamou, fazendo com que estacasse e olhasse para ele.

— Potter... – O rosto normalmente pálido estava corado, podia-se dizer constrangido. — Eu podia me virar sozinho, mas... Obrigado mesmo assim.

— Não precisa agradecer... – O moreno disse baixo, quase tímido. Os olhos verdes estavam levemente arregalados. — Eu faria a mesma coisa por...

— Por qualquer pessoa, você ia dizer. Eu sei...

— Se quiser ficar conosco, em nossa cabine, será bem vindo. – Falou sincero, agora deixando o loiro verdadeiramente espantado.

— Potter... – O sorriso irônico estava nos lábios finos de novo. — Eu agradeci, é verdade... Isso só prova que sei ser educado, não faz nascer mais uma cabeça em mim... – Os olhos chisparam divertidos, a cabeça se ergueu altiva. — Ainda sou eu, Draco Malfoy...

**oOo**

Os dias passavam rotineiramente; normais demais ou quase isso. Nunca pensara que um dia sentiria falta das aulas do professor, já não odiado, de poções, ou das perturbações dos sonserinos, liderados por Draco Malfoy. Mas agora não era mais assim, tinha percebido isso no momento em que os alunos tinham saído do trem para tomarem as carruagens. Muitos se assustavam com o fato delas serem puxadas pelos testrálios e não andarem sozinhas como criam anteriormente. Agora 'ele' é que era evitado como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa, e parecia não se importar em nada com isso, a não ser pelo fato de que a popularidade a que estava acostumado ter sumido, ele devia se sentir muito sozinho, mesmo que continuasse a aparentar em sua expressão o mesmo frio orgulho de sempre.

Todos se afastaram 'dele' na plataforma e cochichavam à sua volta, alguns o olhavam com raiva, outros com medo, outros com asco... Isso incomodava Harry, muito. Para o loiro já bastava que não o importunassem ou o agredissem, ser ignorado era o de menos. Mas para Harry não era assim, testemunhara coisas horríveis demais, perdera pessoas queridas, tudo para banir o preconceito e a arbitrariedade que movia Voldemort e seus seguidores, e aquele comportamento representava tudo aquilo contra o que lutara. Quando o viu sozinho em uma carruagem, entrou nela puxando os dois amigos, para espanto deles e do próprio Draco. O caminho até Hogwarts foi feito sob incomodo silêncio.

**oOo**

O moreno parou na porta do salão principal, lembrando-se mais uma vez o que tinha acontecido ali, as imagens daquela manhã nunca iam sair da sua cabeça. O Duelo final, os feridos os mortos, a alegria e felicidade geral, o medo e o alívio de Draco e dos pais encolhidos no canto do salão. O castelo tinha sido restaurado às pressas e por mais que tivessem reconstruído e feito o possível para deixar tudo como era antes, podia-se ver muitos sinais da guerra espalhados pela escola. Apesar de as bandeiras das casas ainda estarem sobre as respectivas mesas, os alunos estavam se acomodando mais por afinidade do que propriamente pelas casas. Mas, na ponta da mesa da Sonserina Draco se encontrava sozinho. Ninguém o queria acompanhar, nenhum dos alunos desejava se aproximar dele, nem por afinidades, interesses ou semelhanças.

No café, no almoço ou jantar, lá estavam eles três juntos, Hermione e Rony ao seu lado. Estavam envolvidos demais um com o outro para repararem em qualquer coisa que não fossem eles mesmos, agora que o perigo tinha passado. Mas Harry não, ele tinha tempo de reparar em tudo, em todos. Ele via no rosto das pessoas como elas se sentiam. Durante as aulas em que a Grifinória e a Sonserina participavam juntas, ele não podia deixar de observar o loiro que era sua paixão desde o sexto ano, provavelmente desde sempre, que sua obsessão não era proveniente do ódio e sim do grande amor que mantinha encerrado no fundo de seu coração. Foi depois de um incidente lamentável, quando descobriu de modo repentino que o amava desesperadamente. Assim passavam os dias, e se passou quase um mês, com Harry assistindo aquilo que achava uma grande crueldade.

— Bom dia Draco. – Uma voz grave e tímida sentou ao lado dele.

— É, bom dia Malfoy... – Do outro lado da mesa uma voz feminina se pronunciou.

— Que seja, não concordo com isso, mas sou voto vencido... Doninha. – Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione com uma careta.

Agora sim, era o final dos tempos, se até aquele ruivo insuportável tinha tido coragem para se sentar à sua frente... O espanto foi tanto que a colher com seu cereal parou a meio caminho da boca. Tinha três grifinórios sentados à sua volta na mesa da Sonserina, servindo-se de leite e frutas e torradas, como se fosse completamente natural o fato de estarem ali. Harry mal tocava na comida, Hermione comia quase mecanicamente, com o olhar preso ao Profeta Diário, como ele a via fazer na mesa da Grifinória todos os dias. Já o Pobretão... Suspirou, pousando a colher no prato, incomodado de pensar nele assim, apesar de que ele era pobretão mesmo. Já 'esse', comia como um 'glutão'.

— Vocês perderam o juízo ou o que? – Perguntou em voz baixa, para não chamar a atenção das outras mesas mais que o necessário. — A não ser que queiram piorar a minha situação ainda mais... Daqui a pouco vão me acusar de estar 'corrompendo' o trio de ouro...

— Cala a boca Malfoy... – Harry disse enquanto passava geléia sobre uma torrada, fazendo o loiro sorrir ironicamente. — Desculpa. É força do hábito. – Ele parou com o que estava fazendo, mordendo o lábio sem graça.

— Não perdemos o juízo, só queremos ajudar. – A garota respondeu com os olhos presos ao jornal. — Não concordamos com o que os outros estudantes estão fazendo.

— Pois eu concordo. Ouso dizer que se estivesse no lugar deles faria o mesmo. – O loiro respondeu sério, colocando os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. — Acho até que faria pior, não suporto os medíocres, os inferiores, os imbecis. Se pudesse eu mesmo me chutaria...

— Você não pode estar falando sério...

— Eu te disse Harry, ele não mudou nada... – Rony olhou para o loiro à sua frente, irritado com o jeito altivo. — A gente não devia se intrometer, ele está colhendo o que foi plantado pela família dele... Sem falar das coisas que ele fez.

— Ele não pode ser responsabilizado pelos erros dos pais, e o que ele fez foi obrigado. – Resmungou o moreno. — Você sabe que eu 'vou' me intrometer e por que...

— Eu 'estou' falando sério. – Draco os interrompeu, mostrando um pouco da revolta que tinha dentro de si. — Não gosto disso. Fico com raiva, mas estou sozinho então é melhor ficar na minha. – Voltou a comer resignadamente, sentindo o sobre si peso de tudo que acontecera e que estava acontecendo consigo. — Eu entendo perfeitamente a minha situação, e o Weasley tem razão. – Disse num esgar, mantendo na voz fria e arrastada "o orgulho sonserino". — Eu mesmo contribuí ativamente para o que estou vivendo agora.

— Dá pra você parar com isso? – Rony falou em meio ao acesso de tosse, engasgado com a torrada. — Uma doninha sensata e educada é assustador... Aaaaiiii! Por que pisou no meu pé? – Acusou, indignado, a namorada ao seu lado que continuou a ler o jornal imperturbável.

— Vocês me dão licença, eu preciso passar no meu quarto para pegar a vassoura, quero voar um pouco sozinho... Enquanto não há ninguém no campo, quero treinar um pouco. – Ele se levantou. Um sorriso irônico se delineando no canto dos lábios. — Foi... 'Agradável', falar com vocês.

Draco se retirou rapidamente, deixando para trás os três amigos sem hesitar. Tinha a certeza de que estavam olhando para ele até sair do salão. Voltaram a comer, cada um com seus pensamentos, até Hermione se manifestar.

— Bem, pelo menos ele não nos rechaçou, não xingou, foi educado e civilizado. – Hermione finalmente deixou o jornal ao lado do prato.

— Isso sim foi impressionante. – Rony colocou a colher no prato, dando-se por satisfeito. — Acho que ele esta aprontando alguma...

— Você sempre acha que ele está aprontando alguma. – Harry levantou-se da mesa, deixando o casal de amigos sozinhos. — Vou dar uma volta.

Antes de sair do salão, olhou para trás, vendo os dois entretidos no que parecia ser uma discussão. Sorriu. Aqueles dois sempre iriam discutir e fazer as pazes depois. Abriu a bolsa, tirando a capa de dentro dela e saindo pela porta principal, sumiu sob ela.

**oOo**

Eram onze horas da noite, todos os alunos já tinham se recolhido ao salão comunal das casas. Draco fazia a ronda nas masmorras, tudo calmo e silencioso, achava que ia terminá-la sem nenhum incidente quando ouviu um gemido. Caminhou devagar e com cuidado, chegando mais perto da sala do fim do corredor, notando a porta encostada que deixou passar o som de gemidos e agora sussurros audíveis pela proximidade se seu ouvido quase colado à porta.

— Huuummm... Ai... Ai Vin-nce... – Uma voz feminina gemia dengosa.

— Fique quieta Peny... Ahhh... – O arquejo fez o loiro sorrir, tendo em mente o que eles estavam fazendo ali. — Po-ode aparecer alg-guém... Huuummm...

— Já apareceu... – O loiro falou ao abrir a porta, sorrindo ironicamente, vendo-os dar um pulo de susto, quase caindo da enorme escrivaninha, forrada com cobertores, em que estavam deitados. — A regras da escola não mudaram, então... Acho que vocês estão bem encrencados...

— Quem você pensa que é para nos falar assim? – Disse o rapaz levantando o queixo em desafio, jogando a coberta que arrastava no chão sobre a moça, cobrindo a nudez dela, antes de se abaixar e recolocar a calça do pijama, estavam precariamente iluminados por uma tocha acesa atrás da escrivaninha.

— Lumus! – Draco acendeu todas as tochas do aposento. Olhou-o atentamente, reconhecendo-o como da sua própria casa, o sorriso perverso se ampliando em seus lábios. — Eu sei quem você é... Vincent Townsend, sonserino do terceiro ano... E você... – Estreitou o olhar, fitando o rosto dela atentamente. — É Penélope qualquer coisa... Do segundo ano da Corvinal, certo?

Viu o rosto dos dois se avermelhar, o dela de vergonha e o dele de raiva, um tanto de medo passando nos olhos castanhos. A garota sentou na escrivaninha, sem saber o que fazer, talvez pensando em como se vestir com Draco Malfoy parado ali os olhando com aquela expressão arrogante e desafiadora. Nenhum dos dois lhe respondeu, o sorriso em seus lábios aumentou, talvez não tivesse perdido o jeito afinal.

— Para sua informação... 'Vincent', eu ainda sou o monitor da nossa casa. – Fez uma pequena pausa, olhando-os com o queixo erguido. – As regras da escola ainda não mudaram, vocês não deviam estar fora da sala comunal a essa hora e muito menos fazendo... Isso. Em um antigo escritório, com a porta destrancada, sem nem um feitiço de silêncio.

— Você não tem moral para...

— Francamente! Não me interessa o que você acha! Não estou nem aí se eu tenho moral ou não! – Riu baixinho, os olhos brilhantes de um gato que brinca com a comida antes de matá-la. — Amanhã serão vocês dois que vão cumprir detenção. E por Merlin, você tem sorte de nosso antigo diretor não estar aqui entre nós... O professor Snape o faria limpar o chão inteirinho do laboratório com sua própria escova de dentes! Não só por ter transgredido as regras da escola, mas principalmente por ter sido pego e ainda por cima ter exposto a garota em uma situação como esta.

— Você não sabe com quem está falando!

— Não quero nem saber! – Sibilou friamente, usando a prepotência e a superioridade tão características de sua personalidade, calando o rapaz. — Não me importa nada, seu nome, seu pai, prestígio... Apesar de tudo, ainda sou Draco Malfoy, meu nome fala por si só. Além disso... – Sorriu malicioso. — Nunca fui pego numa situação tão vexatória. – escancarou a porta, ficando de costas para eles. — Vistam-se. Vou levar você e a mocinha para a diretora da Sonserina: Professora Noxon.

**oOo**

Draco não demorou muito na sala da diretora da Sonserina, a nova professora de poções. Ele ainda não tinha uma opinião formada sobre ela. Só sabia que ela tinha sido aluna do professor Snape. Pelo menos ela parecia conhecer muito bem os métodos dele, aquele olhar que ela lançou ao Townsend era digno do ex-diretor sonserino. O talzinho ficou mansinho na frente dela... Pena que ele não pode ouvir qual a detenção que ela aplicou ao garoto arrogante. A garota ficou na ante-sala esperando que a Professora Noxon a levasse até o escritório do Professor Flitwick.

Suspirou enquanto terminava a ronda pelas masmorras, subindo a escadaria que levava ao hall do castelo, onde ficavam os acessos ao salão principal e às escadarias que levariam aos outros andares e às torres. A enorme porta principal ainda não tinha sido trancada, algumas tochas ainda estavam acesas deixando o ambiente à meia luz. Ouviu um barulho nas escadas, passos leves. Movido pelos hábitos furtivos se colocou na sombra, junto ao batente da porta do salão. Espiou cuidadoso pela borda do batente, ouvia os passos, mas não via ninguém, quando subitamente Harry apareceu do nada, descobrindo-se repentinamente, primeiro a cabeça, depois o resto do corpo, retirando uma capa dos ombros. Reparou nele, colocando a capa dentro de uma bolsa, carregava um livro marrom na mão esquerda e a varinha na outra.

Viu-o abrir a pesada porta e sair por ela, fechando-a atrás de si. Algo lhe disse para segui-lo e foi exatamente o que fez, abrindo a porta sorrateiramente e mantendo-se na sombra do batente de pedra, notando que o grifinório descia terreno na direção do salgueiro lutador, do lado do castelo. Assim que o viu a uma distância segura, desceu a escadaria e seguiu a silhueta disfarçadamente. Ocultou-se atrás de um dos arbustos vendo-o pegar um galho no chão e olhar ao redor, antes de tocar um nó no tronco da árvore e sumir no meio da raiz. Aproximou-se e parou, desviando o corpo quando um dos galhos do salgueiro quase o acertou. Achou melhor esperar que ele saísse.

Os minutos se passaram, Draco foi se cansando e se sentou atrás de um dos arbustos, colocando o capuz por causa do forte sereno que pairava no jardim, e para ocultar os seus cabelos que eram únicos e certamente poderiam chamar a atenção para si, esperando que o moreno saísse. Não demorou muito, cerca de meia hora, mais ou menos, quando viu os galhos se agitarem novamente, ficando subitamente paralisados e o moreno ressurgindo da terra, bem ao pé do salgueiro, de entre as raízes, largando o longo galho seco que trazia nas mãos fora do alcance dos golpes da árvore. Encolheu-se mais na sombra do castelo, atrás de uma azaléia toda florida. Assim que ele sumiu de vista, caminhou até onde ele deixara o grande galho e olhou o tronco procurando o local exato que paralisaria a árvore. Só notou um nó e tocou nele.

Passou entre os galhos parados; ainda receoso; olhando para aquele milagre, chegando à raiz e notando um buraco meio encoberto por folhas secas e se abaixou, entrando nele e se mantendo curvado lá dentro, vendo então que era um túnel. Percorreu-o, logo chegando a uma escada de madeira que dava num alçapão. Abriu-o, encostando-o na parede e saiu num hall, com várias portas e uma escada, um local cheio de pó e teias de aranha por todos os lados. Estava frio ali dentro, e escuro, e lúgubre. – Lumus! – Murmurou, levantando a varinha, a luz iluminando o local, notando que as janelas eram pregadas por fora, algumas frestas no alto das folhas das venezianas mostrando o céu noturno.

Olhou para o chão, os passos do moreno subiam as escadas. Procurou colocar os passos em cima dos dele para não deixar evidências de sua estada ali, pisando naquelas tábuas velhas que rangiam e cediam como se fossem quebrar a qualquer momento. Tomou cuidado de não tocar em nada, a camada de pó era espessa e podia deixar vestígios se tocasse em qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse o corrimão. No andar de cima, as pegadas iam em direção de uma porta entreaberta. Caminhou até ela, passando pelo batente, entrando no que outrora devia ter sido um quarto. Apontou a varinha para a lareira.

— Incêndio! – A lareira se acendeu levando luz e calor ao ambiente.

Ele olhou cada detalhe daquele cômodo. O chão estava limpo, com um grande tapete de lã de carneiro. Havia um sofá marrom, grande, com uma manta creme e algumas almofadas de veludo vermelhas sobre ele. Ao lado uma mesinha com o livro de capa de couro, o mesmo que vira nas mãos dele, sobre ela. Numa ponta do sofá um cobertor grosso, amarelo com xadrez preto... Meneou a cabeça, pensando que o grifinório realmente não tinha nenhum jeito para decoração. Olhou para o livro, sua curiosidade aguçada, seus dedos formigando de vontade de tocá-lo e folheá-lo.

Aproximou-se e sentou tocando a capa de couro de leve, pegando-o nas mãos, virando as folhas e notando que grande parte dele estava escrito na letra irregular a angulosa do moreno. Abriu-o logo no início, virando algumas páginas, encontrando a primeira anotação. Era um diário e começava no dia que ele fora ao Beco Diagonal, comprar o material escolar. Lembrava-se bem daquele dia... Seria interessante ver tudo com os olhos de Harry Potter.

_Ontem eu completei onze anos... Conheci Rúbeo Hagrid, ganhei um bolo de aniversário, o primeiro de toda minha vida. Saí com ele e fomos a um bar onde uma porção de gente me conhecia, depois uma parede se abriu e... Uma rua cheia de gente e as coisas mais fantásticas nas portas de lojas que nunca imaginei que existissem... Nunca tinha saído de casa, só para ir à escola. Era do armário para a escola e de lá para o armário sob a escada. E então..._

Draco sorriu, imaginando como seria ser um bruxo e não saber nada, absolutamente nada sobre isso. E que raio de armário era aquele?

_E então saí pela primeira vez e entrei em um mundo totalmente novo. Fomos à um banco, um banco bruxo, cheio de duendes. Duendes! Nunca tinha entrado em um banco, e duendes... Sempre achei que fossem só uma lenda, de contos para crianças, personagens de contos de fadas. Agora sei que bruxos, fadas, duendes e magia existem. Eu sou um bruxo, meus pais eram bruxos, estudaram na mesma escola para onde vou. Isso é incrível! Entramos no banco e fomos até os cofres... Embaixo da terra, com carrinhos em trilhos, tão velozes que fizeram Rúbeo enjoar..._

Draco estava achando muito interessante, virou a folha e pulou alguns parágrafos parando os olhos em um deles mais à frente quando viu o nome Madame Malkin.

_Entrei sozinho, uma mulher veio me atender e me colocou em pé sobre um banquinho. Tinha um garoto lá. Nunca vi alguém como ele, com os cabelos tão loiros e os olhos daquela cor tão... Única. Mas, ele parecia cada vez mais com meu primo Duda. E isso foi me incomodando... Fiquei chateado do jeito que ele falou do Hagrid, ele é um homem gentil, ele gosta de mim. A primeira pessoa que gostou de mim, que se preocupou comigo, que me ajudou... Mas o resto do dia foi especial. Nunca comprei tanta coisa, e com meu próprio dinheiro. Nunca tive um centavo na vida, nem nada que fosse meu, só meu. Tudo sempre foi do Duda antes de ser meu. As roupas, os sapatos, os brinquedos quebrados e agora... Tanta coisa nova e só minha. Roupas, as primeiras que são do meu tamanho, varinha, livros, pergaminhos e tanta coisa!_

Aquilo era espantoso. Não ter amigos, roupas nem dinheiro, nunca ter nada que fosse seu. A narrativa o fazia sentir-se estranho por dentro. Virou algumas folhas, olhando as palavras ao léu. Então leu algo que o arrepiou:

_Encontrei Voldemort... Esperava entrar naquele lugar e ver o professor Snape... Em busca da pedra para o 'mestre' dele. Mas o professor Quirrel estava lá e Voldemort estava no corpo dele, como um parasita, tentando pegar a Pedra Filosofal para se tornar imortal. Eu precisava encontrar a pedra antes deles, talvez o espelho ajudasse... O espelho estava lá também e o bruxo das trevas procurava uma pista da pedra diante do Espelho de Osejed, sem saber o que o espelho mostra de verdade. Ele tirou o turbante e onde deveria estar a parte de trás da cabeça havia um rosto, horrível, branco, com olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar do nariz, como se fosse uma cobra horrenda. Me senti paralisado de medo. Tentei correr, mas o professor me agarrou e então minha cabeça doía como de fosse explodir. Eu ouvia os gritos do professor, os gritos de Voldemort, os meus próprios gritos enquanto lutava para não deixar que se apoderassem da pedra e quando achei que não ia agüentar, que ia morrer, tudo se apagou..._

Fechou o diário repentinamente, a respiração ofegante, a testa porejada de suor, o medo percorrendo seu corpo como se estivesse novamente na presença "do mal". Fechou os olhos e reclinou a cabeça para trás, relaxando no estofado, o livro apertado na mão. Puxava o ar profundamente para regular a respiração. De repente se sentia cansado demais. Colocou o livro na mesinha e levantou-se para ir embora. Olhou para o modesto refúgio agora com outros olhos. Podia ver Harry em cada detalhe simples e despretensioso daquele lugar e o que sentia em relação àquele rapaz da sua idade era uma admiração cada vez maior. Vira-o sob uma nova luz no dia da batalha final, no dia que salvara sua vida, não uma, mas três vezes... E no fim, além de tentar protegê-lo da fúria do Lorde das Trevas, salvou sua família da prisão e da miséria, mesmo depois de terem sido seus inimigos ferrenhos durante seis anos.

— Extinguishing... – Murmurou cansado.

Apagou a lareira e desceu as escadas, saindo pelo mesmo caminho, encontrando a madrugada estrelada e sem lua sob o salgueiro paralisado, voltando o olhar para o castelo, com suas torres altas e grandes segredos. Respirou o ar frio da noite, sentindo-se acalmar, um ar de liberdade depois de mais de vinte anos de terror e escuridão. E deviam tudo isso a um garoto que estava naquele momento dormindo numa das torres.

**oOo**

As aulas de poções estavam muito interessantes. Sem dúvidas, as aulas de poções, sem o olhar aterrador de Severus Snape sobre os alunos, fez com que o desempenho dos mesmos melhorasse consideravelmente. E sem a rivalidade das casas tão acirradas o ambiente de trabalho seguia tranqüilo. Harry se esforçava para manter todos unidos o máximo possível, driblando a intolerância de Rony quanto à Draco Malfoy. O que não era tarefa fácil com eles se sentando ao lado do loiro na mesa da Sonserina em algumas refeições, sob os olhares de desagrado dos alunos daquela casa, por vê-lo cercado pelo Trio de Ouro, ou os três fazendo companhia ao sonserino na biblioteca nas horas de fazer as pesquisas ou os deveres...

Draco não sabia mais como se sentir com essas ações dos grifinórios. Ao mesmo tempo em que se constrangia, sentia-se confortado pela atenção deles, achava que não merecia nenhum cuidado ou gentileza da parte deles, não depois de todo inferno que os fez passar. Só Harry mesmo para ter tanta generosidade no coração. Só não sabia o que fazer com isso, nem como reagir a isso. Apesar de ficar profundamente irritado com o modo que a escola toda o olhava e tratava, pensava mesmo do modo que tinha dito. Achava tudo muito justo, mesmo não admitindo isso em público, mesmo não descendo do pedestal do orgulho que construíra para si mesmo. Ainda mantinha a altivez da sua posição social e o orgulho vindo do status financeiro que o seu nome lhe proporcionava.

Finalmente a noite chegou, e com ela o fim das atividades do dia, mas não o fim de seus deveres. Ainda tinha suas obrigações de monitor para encerrar o seu dia, depois de um banho revigorante e do jantar delicioso, seus pensamentos se voltavam para aquele refúgio simples e singelo, onde passara um tempo de reflexão e descoberta da história através de outros olhos. Olhos verdes profundos, gentis e generosos. Passou as horas da ronda daquela noite ansiando voltar lá, a curiosidade atiçando seus sentidos.

De repente se achou diante do Salgueiro, exatamente como algumas noites atrás, desta vez não viera o seguindo, e sim por seus próprios impulsos. Olhou para o chão, o galho grande jogado displicentemente por cima da relva coberta pelas folhas secas da árvore. Abaixou-se automaticamente pegando-o na mão e tocando o ponto no tronco e entrando pelo túnel sem pensar no que estava fazendo, que talvez pudesse estar invadindo a privacidade do moreno, que talvez pudesse ser pego agindo de modo tão indiscreto. Subiu as escadas com o pensamento alheio a tudo, sem a preocupação de deixar marcas ou pistas de sua intrusão.

Entrou no cômodo frio, a baixa temperatura do lugar o fazendo estremecer. Acendeu a lareira com o feitiço e se acomodou no sofá para ler, se encostando as almofadas e se cobrindo com o cobertor felpudo que ali se encontrava. Acariciou a capa do diário com respeito, ainda sentia o arrepio ao se lembrar da última passagem que havia lido ali. Abriu-o ao léu, sem escolher um local exato, folheando as páginas, deixando o olhar percorrer as palavras de letras irregulares até que uma lhe chamasse a atenção.

_...Então voltamos no tempo, seguindo a sugestão do professor Dumbledore... Tínhamos que salvar o Bicuço e logo que possível salvar meu padrinho, Sírius Black... Salvar. Descobri que ele era inocente, que quem era o fiel do segredo e traiu meus pais, os entregando para Voldemort foi Pedro Pettigrew... E ele escapou, meu padrinho foi preso, os dementadores iam executar o 'beijo', nós tínhamos que salvá-lo. Vi tudo acontecendo de novo, até Sírius aparecer na beira do lago, sendo cercado pelos dementadores, e a mim mesmo e Hermione chegarmos para tentarmos salvá-lo, mas... Havia dezenas deles chegando e cercando e o lago congelando e nós estávamos perdendo a consciência, íamos ser beijados pelos dementadores... Devia ter pelo menos uns cem deles! _

_Eu não pude evitar, percebi naquele momento que o Patrono que salvara as nossas vidas tinha sido conjurado por mim mesmo, no momento que me vi sendo 'beijado'. Eu gritei o feitiço e vi um patrono grande e brilhante, prateado sair de minha varinha e atravessar o lago, fazendo fugir os dementadores. Ele voltou para mim e eu vi sua forma, um cervo, e antes que eu o tocasse ele desapareceu no ar. Isso salvou a minha vida, a de minha amiga e a de meu padrinho, para vê-los serem resgatados pelo professor Severus Snape. Então eu e Hermione montamos no Bicuço e voamos até a torre onde Sírius estava e ele se foi com o hipogrifo. Chegamos à ala hospitalar no exato momento que tínhamos saído algumas horas antes, a tempo de nos ver sumindo com o viratempo..._

Draco mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Eram aventuras incríveis o que estava lendo, incríveis e assustadoras! Voltar no tempo! Conjurar um patrono corpóreo com treze anos! E capaz de espantar centenas de dementadores!? Voar num hipogrifo! Ainda se lembrava da inveja que sentiu de Harry naquele mesmo ano, quando ele voou em Bicuço na primeira aula de Hagrid: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Lembrou-se da inveja, da raiva, do despeito e também da sua total imprudência. Mais uma delas. Foi por sua causa que quase mataram o animal. E mesmo assim ficou enfurecido quando soube que o bicho escapou. Fechou o livro e o reabriu novamente, lendo a primeira coisa que seus olhos captaram.

_...Ela estava caída lá, não parecia ferida, mas estava inconsciente. Rony tinha ficado do outro lado do desabamento e eu só pensava que precisava fazer alguma coisa, tinha que salvar Gina. Então percebi que ela não estava sozinha. Aquele rapaz que eu vi no diário, Tom Ridle, estava lá também. E tinha pegado a minha varinha, estava apontando ela para mim, disse que não podia salvar a Gina, por que à medida que ela ficava mais fraca ele ficava mais forte e que ele sabia quem eu era... E o que eu tinha feito com ele... Como foi que eu, magricela, um bruxo comum, conseguiu derrotar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos e escapei apenas com uma cicatriz, enquanto os poderes de Lord Voldemort foram destruídos. E então... Então... Ele se revelou. Ele me mostrou que as letras do seu nome verdadeiro, Tom Servolo Riddle formavam o seu novo nome: Lord Voldemort._

_Eu disse a ele. Eu disse que o maior bruxo de todos os tempos era Alvo Dumbledore! Que ele nunca teve coragem de enfrentá-lo, provocando seu ódio. Fawkes apareceu não sei como, me trazendo o chapéu seletor. Ele chamou o Basilisco, mandou que ele me matasse, não tinha opção a não ser enfrentá-lo, lutar pela minha vida e pela de Gina e quem sabe vencer Tom Riddle. Tentei escapar da cobra sem olhar nos olhos dela, mas Fawkes veio em meu socorro mais uma vez e cegou o Basilisco a bicadas. A cobra corcoveava de dor e acidentalmente jogou o chapéu seletor sobre mim. Eu pedia ajuda de olhos fechados e então senti algo dentro do chapéu e ao retirá-lo de lá vi em minhas mãos a espada de Godric Griffindor. Pelo menos eu podia lutar._

_E eu lutei, me defendendo dos golpes da cobra, mesmo sendo às cegas ela era muito maior que eu com o olfato apuradíssimo. Eu lutei do jeito que conseguia, me esquivando e amparando os golpes daquelas presas venenosas e de repente eu consegui, cravei a espada no céu da boca da cobra, mas... Ela também enfiou uma das presas no meu braço. Naquele momento tudo estava acabado, minha morte era certa. Eu arranquei a presa venenosa do meu braço, doía e queimava, muito, meus olhos se embaçaram, e Voldemort ria, gargalhava, sentado no chão para esperar pela minha morte e somente a Fênix veio me consolar no meu fim. Mas um momento depois eu senti minhas forças se revigorarem, o frio passou, e tudo ficou nítido e claro. Olhei o meu braço e estava molhado pelas lágrimas da Fenix e não tinha mais nenhum ferimento._

_Ainda assim Voldemort não se deu por vencido, ainda tinha a minha varinha e a apontou para mim. A fênix voou, mas antes que ele pronunciasse o feitiço da morte Fawkes jogou o diário ao meu lado e sem pensar duas vezes peguei a presa do Basilisco, ainda cheia de veneno e enterrei no diário. O venevo abriu um buraco nele como se o queimasse. A tinta jorrou, escorria de dentro dele como se sangrasse, manchando minha mão, fazendo uma poça enorme no chão, e Tom Riddle gritava e se contorcia no chão, à minha frente, em agonia excruciante até desaparecer..._

Draco suava, estava sabendo finalmente a verdadeira história sobre a Câmara Secreta. Fechou o livro com estrépito. Um basilisco de mais de seis metros de comprimento... Inacreditável! E ele o matou. Mais um encontro do garoto com o Lorde das Trevas, um encontro perigoso de vida e morte e de novo o 'garoto' venceu o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos. Não era a toa que o Lorde tinha tanto ódio de Harry. Vencido sucessivamente em todas as vezes que se confrontaram. O livro escapou de suas mãos, abrindo-se numa página que chamou sua atenção: VOLDEMORT RENASCEU ATRAVÉS DO MEU SANGUE! A frase o abalou demais, e ele voltou ao começo da página anterior, começando a ler alguns parágrafos antes.

_Continua..._

* * *

Mais uma escondida nos meus arquivos... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Black Rose**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**e-mail:** .br

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Casal:** Harry x Draco

**Tema Musical:** Black Roses Red – Alana Grace / Halo - Beyoncé

**Classificação:** PG-13, T. Já sabe: FLUFY

**Gênero:** **SLASH**, Romance.

**Resumo: **Um amor nascido antes do fim de uma guerra. Um novo olhar após a queda do orgulho. Na rivalidade muitas vezes há mais do que apenas ódio e vontade de superação. O que nasceria em um coração orgulhoso se pudesse ver o mundo bruxo, conhecer a verdade, pelos olhos de seu rival... O que aconteceria a Draco se sua visão fosse mudada pela de Harry?.

**Avisos:**

1 – Essa estória é **SLASH**, ou seja, mostra o **AMOR ENTRE DOIS HOMENS**. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

2 – Contém Spoilers do livro 7, epílogo ignorado.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**BLACK ROSE**

_Draco suava, estava sabendo finalmente a verdadeira história sobre a Câmara Secreta. Fechou o livro com estrépito. Um basilisco de mais de seis metros de comprimento... Inacreditável! E ele o matou. Mais um encontro do garoto com o Lorde das Trevas, um encontro perigoso de vida e morte e de novo o 'garoto' venceu o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos. Não era a toa que o Lorde tinha tanto ódio de Harry. Vencido sucessivamente em todas as vezes que se confrontaram. O livro escapou de suas mãos, abrindo-se numa página que chamou sua atenção: VOLDEMORT RENASCEU ATRAVÉS DO MEU SANGUE! A frase o abalou demais, e ele voltou ao começo da página anterior, começando a ler alguns parágrafos antes._

**2ª Parte**

_...AVADA KEDAVRA! – O clarão verde refulgiu e a dor na minha cicatriz parecia que ia fazer minha cabeça explodir! Tão forte que eu sentia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento. E então em meio à dor horrível, mesmo aterrorizado, consegui abrir os olhos e Cedrico estava caído lá... MORTO! De repente me vi preso e amarrado contra uma das lápides do cemitério. E o nome que vi gravado nela antes de ser amarrado lá me arrepiou: TOM RIDDLE! Tentei me mexer e escapar, levei um violento tapa no rosto e antes que falasse algo Rabicho me amordaçou, enfiando um pano em minha boca e sumiu por ali._

_Vi uma cobra enorme aparecer e logo depois Rabicho voltando com um caldeirão imenso de pedra cheio de água. Algo se mexia numa trouxa a alguma distância de nós e cada vez que 'aquilo' se mexia, a cicatriz em minha testa latejava. Ele acendeu o fogo sob o caldeirão e começou a fazer algo que se parecia com uma poção, instigado por uma voz que vinha daquela trouxa no chão. E quando o que quer que estivesse fazendo ficou pronto, ele abriu a trouxa e vi horrorizado um monstrengo horripilante, que se parecia com um vulto deformado de uma criança com a face e os olhos vermelhos de uma cobra._

_Rabicho o tomou nos braços e o colocou dentro do caldeirão fervente. Depois pronunciou um feitiço e um túmulo rachou e um osso saiu de lá e uma nuvem de pó saiu pela rachadura caiu no caldeirão. Depois, entoando mais um feitiço ele cortou a própria mão. Fechei os olhos para não ver, mas ouvi o grito lancinante e o barulho dela caindo no caldeirão, dentro da poção. E então... Então... Gemendo e arfando ele veio até mim e fez um corte no meu braço, tirando meu sangue em um frasco e com um encantamento o jogou no caldeirão. E aí... No meio de um vapor branco e brilhante... VOLDEMORT RENASCEU ATRAVÉS DO MEU SANGUE!_

Era demais! O livro escapou de suas mãos como uma batata quente, caindo no chão com estrondo. Seu coração batia descontrolado, parecia que ia saltar pela sua boca. Como ele pode agüentar? Como será que ele escapou? Lembrava-se dele aparecer no meio do campo de quadribol com Cedrico morto e a taça do torneio Tri-bruxo... Depois de tudo isso ele ainda suportou toda aquela humilhação durante um ano inteiro! Até aquela noite no ministério. A noite que seu pai tinha sido preso, trancado em Azkaban. Por causa dela ele tinha se tornado um comensal. Tinha sido obrigado a aceitar aquela missão... Matar Dumbledore. Olhou para o diário fechado no chão. Ele sempre quis saber o que tinha acontecido no ministério, ele podia agora, não podia? Podia. Mas não conseguiria agora, não nesse momento. Outro dia, outra hora, talvez. Pegou o livro do chão, acariciando a capa de couro marrom, depositando-o delicadamente sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Apagou a lareira e se retirou, cansado e pensativo.

**oOo**

Era sábado pela manhã. Harry acordou cedo e, por incrível que pareça, bem disposto, descansado, leve. Abriu as cortinas da cama e olhou para as janelas que mostravam o dia de sol, iluminado lá fora. Um excelente dia para voar, treinar, logo ia começar o campeonato de quadribol, e era o seu último ano, ultima oportunidade para jogar e ganhar a taça das casas. Espreguiçou, esticando as costas e os braços para cima, alongando todos os músculos. Levantou-se indo para o banheiro, se lavando e se trocando.

Quando já estava pronto, abriu seu malão e retirou de lá um pacote pequeno, que com um toque de sua varinha voltou ao seu tamanho natural. Desembrulhou a sua nova vassoura: uma Nimbus Ultra Edition, quase profissional... Passou os dedos pelo cabo, sentindo uma nostalgia no peito... Lembrando da sua primeira vassoura, uma Nimbus 2000. A Firebolt... Sírius...! Nem conseguia se lembrar da última vez que voara por prazer, por diversão, sem preocupações. Sua maior preocupação agora era se formar, a outra era não deixar que o preconceito ou a injustiça se insinuassem dentro da escola.

Entrou no salão principal com a vassoura na mão e como quase não tinha ninguém, sentou sozinho na mesa da Grifinória. Comeu um pouco de cereal, tomou uma caneca de chocolate quente, respondeu aos cumprimentos de alguns alunos, falou com outros... Mas a maior parte do tempo ficou absorto em suas lembranças. Era sempre assim quando Rony e Hermione não estavam ali para preencher seu tempo com as conversas sobre estudos, quadribol, e as briguinhas corriqueiras de casal entre eles. Sorriu com o pensamento de que eram excelentes amigos, estiveram com ele durante todo o tempo, em todas as horas possíveis, e nas horas impossíveis a presença deles em seu coração o confortara muito.

Suspirou, levantando e se retirando do salão, saindo para o jardim, naquele maravilhoso dia ensolarado e apesar da temperatura ainda estar levemente fria, estava perfeito para um vôo. O céu claro e limpo, nenhuma nuvem, coisa rara de se ver. Entrou pelos vestiários, abrindo seu armário e encontrando seu uniforme no mesmo lugar que tinha deixado. Vestiu-se e caminhou calmo para o campo, pisando na areia fina, parando bem no meio. Aquela sensação de euforia tomou conta de si. Enfiou a mão no bolso do uniforme encontrando o pomo. Retirou-o dali e abriu a mão, as asinhas prateadas se abrindo e voando rapidamente e sumindo de vista, Então montou na vassoura e subiu ao céu, vasculhando o espaço à sua volta, procurando pelo brilho dourado.

Concentrou-se nisso, em buscar o brilho do pomo no céu, perseguindo a bolinha, treinando seus mergulhos e suas manobras, ganhando velocidade e agilidade, sentindo-se livre e solto pela primeira vez em meses. Mais de um ano para ser exato e se fosse pensar bem era uma sensação totalmente nova em sua vida. Agora era maior de idade, tinha a sua casa, estava livre dos Dursleys e de Voldemort para sempre. A cena que fazia no céu, com aquele sentimento de liberdade e leveza, incutido em seu ser era um espetáculo de beleza ímpar. Um rapaz dono de um par de olhos cinzentos e cabelos platinados, acompanhava tudo sem perder um só movimento, fascinado, encolhido num canto no ponto mais alto da arquibancada da Sonserina, abraçando as pernas cruzadas, o queixo apoiado num dos joelhos, a cabeça coberta pelo capuz da capa.

Desviou os olhos ao notar um movimento na saída dos vestiários. Reconheceu de imediato a pessoa que chegava... Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos inconfundíveis: Gina, a namoradinha do Potter. Estreitou os olhos, depreciando a silhueta da garota, um sentimento esquisito de raiva o corroendo por dentro. Ela olhava para cima, acompanhando os movimentos do moreno e sorria. E Draco achava aquele sorriso odioso.

— Hey Harry! – A garota levantou a mão, acenando para o garoto. — Posso treinar com você?

— Alô Gina! – Harry parou a vassoura no ar, acenando para a garota, a face corada, o sorriso aberto. — Claro que sim, suba, estou só me distraindo um pouco.

Aquela troca de sorrisos era odiosa! Fazia um ponto no estômago de Draco ferver. Sentia-se extremamente perturbado, sentia ganas de pular sobre ela, dar o bote como uma serpente, mas... Não era isso que devia fazer e sabia disso. Ainda mantinha um controle forte sobre as suas emoções, não seria Draco Malfoy se deixasse ser dominado por elas. Viu-a montar na vassoura e levantar vôo, alcançando o moreno no céu. Desceu a arquibancada devagar, de cabeça baixa para não ser reconhecido, pois isso sim seria desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo. Saiu dali com vontade de ir a qualquer lugar onde não pudesse ser encontrado, um refúgio de si mesmo, de todos. Lembrava-se de um lugar assim, mas não poderia expor nem o local nem a si mesmo durante o dia. O remédio era se distrair de outra forma, lendo na biblioteca ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa tediosa para passar o tempo até a noite.

**oOo**

Eram dez e meia, ainda não tinha terminado a ronda, mas estava ansioso em terminar a sua obrigação e escapulir dali. Assim que chegou ao hall respirou aliviado, abrindo a porta e saindo para o jardim. Contornou o castelo, chegando diante do salgueiro, paralisando os galhos e entrando pelo túnel. A sala da casa estava exatamente igual. Naquela hora se perguntou onde ele estaria exatamente. Será que era dentro ou fora do perímetro escolar? Chegou perto de uma das janelas, percebendo profundos arranhões as paredes e nas janelas, que estavam pregadas por dentro e por fora. Havia lascas faltando nas tábuas que fechavam a janela, deixando frestas para que ele pudesse espiar. O que viu o deixou espantado, suspeitava que estava na Casa dos Gritos.

Afastou-se da janela e se acomodou no canto do sofá, onde estava se acostumando a sentar nos últimos dias. Tomou o diário nas mãos o abrindo aleatoriamente, deixando nas mãos do destino a próxima revelação determinada a si.

_Esse é o pior aniversário da minha vida! Pior do que todos os que fiquei trancado naquele armário embaixo da escada. Depois de ter conhecido meu verdadeiro mundo achei que tinha feito amigos. Eu pensei que desta vez eu pelo menos receberia corujas de meus 'amigos' com bilhetes e cartas durante as férias de verão, mas nada, nenhuma palavra. Nem pude mandar Edwiges para eles, ela está trancada dentro da gaiola com um cadeado desde que cheguei à casa dos meus tios. E hoje, no meu aniversário estava sozinho, destinado a me fingir de morto, como se não existisse. Meus tios receberiam um casal importante e ofereceriam um jantar. _

_Passei o dia todo sem comer, limpando e trabalhando e só o que tive para me alimentar foi um sanduíche de queijo pra o jantar... Mal tive tempo de comê-lo, quando as visitas chegaram e fui expulso escada acima. E quando entrei tinha uma criatura muito esquisita sentada na minha cama: era pequeno, não chegava à minha cintura, tinha orelhas grandes como as de um morcego e olhos esbugalhados e verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis, vestia uma coisa parecida com uma fronha velha, com fendas para enfiar as pernas e os braços. Uma criatura muito esquisita com certeza. Cada vez que me contava algo que não devia, guinchava e batia a cabeça na parede ou batia em si mesmo com o abajur ou qualquer outra coisa que tivesse ao seu alcance. E minhas desgraças estavam apenas começando._

_Ele disse que se chamava Dobby tinha vindo me avisar para não voltar à escola, por que estavam planejando coisas terríveis para Hogwarts. Mas como não voltar? Hogwarts é o meu lar! Foi o único lugar que fui feliz. Que tive amigos! Mesmo que não tenha recebido nenhuma carta. Foi aí que descobri que ele tinha interceptado minhas cartas. Quando não prometi que não ia voltar para a escola ele saiu correndo do meu quarto e desceu as escadas, com meus tios jantando com as visitas, entrou na cozinha e jogou o pudim de violetas que minha tia tinha feito de sobremesa no chão! Voou pudim pra tudo que é lado! Meu tio gritava e babava em cima de mim!_

Draco riu baixinho, imaginando a cena... Dobby, o antigo elfo da sua família sendo trapalhão como sempre, se batendo e gritando e fazendo estrepolias. Imagine, derrubar o pudim! Devia ter espalhado pudim por todo chão e pelas paredes.

_Resultado disso: as visitas foram embora horrorizadas pensando que eu fosse louco, recebi uma carta do ministério por ter feito magia diante de trouxas, passei uma semana trancado no quarto, com grades na janela e recebendo comida por uma janelinha ao pé da porta. E teria ficado assim para sempre se os Wesleys não tivessem ido me resgatar... É a primeira vez que estou numa casa de bruxos. É maravilhosa! Fantástica! Eles são uma família feliz! São pobres, não tem muito dinheiro, precisam fazer economia, mas o que falta em dinheiro sobra em amor, união, alegria. Uma família! Tudo que eu sempre quis e nunca tive..._

Draco suspirou pensativo. Apesar de não parecer aos outros, ele e os pais eram uma família, gostavam uns dos outros. Não externavam muito as emoções diante de estranhos, nem eram dados a expansões carinhosas, mas eles se amavam sinceramente. Ele sentia que era querido pela mãe e pelo pai também, apesar do jeito seco, frio e exigente. Não podia se imaginar sozinho, sem dinheiro e sem seus pais... Mudou de página, indo mais para frente.

_Hoje eu quase o matei... Quase me tornei um assassino... Mas eu não queria, não queria! Algo dilacerou meu coração quando vi as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Aqueles olhos prateados se dissolvendo em lágrimas, medo e culpa deslizando pela sua face. Eu entendi naquele momento que não sentia ódio ou rancor, mas algo muito maior, muito mais complexo e que eu não conseguia dizer o que era realmente, só sabia que sentia. E nossos olhos se encontraram através do espelho e eu reagi por puro reflexo quando ele me atacou, nós duelamos ferozmente e tudo que eu fazia era reagir por instinto, dizia os feitiços sem pensar, e então... Eu disse. Eu disse aquele feitiço que eu tinha visto no livro de poções, que eu nem sabia quem tinha sido o dono, eu nem sabia o que ele faria. Só estava escrito que era para inimigos e eu nem parei para pensar que ele 'não era' meu inimigo... Voldemort era._

Um grande buraco se fez em seu estomago, Draco sabendo exatamente qual era aquele relato, qual dia era... Lia sofregamente, tentando entender do que Harry estava falando, o suspense o matando, o fazendo atropelar as palavras tal era a gana de descobrir do que ele falava...

_SECTUMSEMPRA! Eu disse, eu gritei e na mesma hora eu quis que aquele feitiço não tivesse saído da minha boca. Eu compreendi que o amava, no mesmo momento que o matava. No momento que ele caiu sem sentidos, sangue jorrando dos ferimentos profundos, a varinha rolando de seus dedos frouxos, eu soube que era um assassino. Meu grande amor estava morrendo diante de mim e eu não ouvia nem via mais nada, só o silêncio de sua voz e o sangue rubro tingindo a água aos meus pés, minhas mãos, minha roupa, rasgando minha alma como eu nunca pensei que seria possível! Mas Severus chegou... Ele o salvou e sou grato a ele por ter devolvido a metade de mim novamente. Ele curou as feridas e o levou para a enfermaria a tempo. E só por isso tive forças para enfrentar o que iria acontecer depois. Por que ele vive..._

Arrepiou-se por inteiro. Não podia ser verdade. Ele não podia ser amado por Harry Potter, podia? Eles eram inimigos! Não... Ele disse que não... Ele disse que o Senhor das Trevas... Voldemort era inimigo dele, não a si, Draco.

**oOo**

Deitado em sua cama, Harry olhava o velho mapa, os passos com o nome Draco Malfoy aparecendo ao lado do Salgueiro Lutador e atravessando os jardins e os corredores do castelo até as masmorras da Sonserina. Sorriu satisfeito, batendo a varinha sobre ele, dizendo o feitiço e o dobrando, colocou na mesinha ao lado da sua cama e seus óculos sobre ele, e fechando os olhos adormeceu.

**oOo**

O jogo estava acirrado, cento e oitenta para Sonserina e cento e cinqüenta para Grifinória. Harry era novamente o capitão da Grifinória e Draco depois de muita briga e da interferência da nova diretora da casa, professora Noxon, tinha ficdo com o posto de capitão do time da Sonserina. Lino Jordan estava narrando o jogo, daquele jeito pitoresco que ganhava várias broncas da professora McGonagall. Kate e Alícia dominavam a partida, fazendo as tabelas entre elas, driblando os jogadores sonserinos, desviando dos balaços que vinham sobre elas, com o passe final para Angelina que dificilmente perdia um gol. Os apanhadores circulavam o campo atentamente, os olhos varrendo o espaço atrás do brilho dourado do pomo.

De repente o pomo apareceu perto de Rony, há pouco mais de meio metro a direita dos aros da Grifinória. Harry e Draco a viram ao mesmo tempo, e desceram velozmente, sem prestar atenção em mais nada, desviando dos outros jogadores e dos balaços por instinto, estendendo os braços para apanhar o pomo. Competindo um com o outro, corpo a corpo, batendo um contra o outro na ânsia de apanhá-lo, o vento rugindo nos ouvidos, a bolinha escapulindo em direção ao chão. E Harry se adiantou levemente, vendo o pomo quase em seus dedos, ou quase nos dedos de Malfoy, ambos perseguindo a bolinha, quase fechada nos dedos de um deles...

Mas outros olhos viram a cena e o batedor sonserino, Ashley Benson, antes de jogar o balaço sobre a Kate, de posse da goles, o desviou para cima dos apanhadores. Harry quase não teve tempo de ver nada... Tentou acelerar um pouco mais, subindo um pouco com a vassoura, mas o golpe ainda acertou-lhe o ombro, e a cabeça de raspão, fazendo-o ficar tonto, batendo em Malfoy antes de cair sobre a vassoura e mergulhar com ela. Com o susto o loiro olhou para o outro e agiu sem pensar mergulhando atrás de Harry, deixando o pomo de lado e tentando apanhar o grifinório antes que chegasse ao chão, o agarrando pelo uniforme e o segurando contra si, freando as vassouras antes de baterem contra a arquibancada cheia de alunos.

Ofegando pelo esforço de controlar as vassouras e tentar segurar Harry sem deixá-lo cair, Draco finalmente pousou no chão. Desmontou da vassoura, retirando o moreno de cima da outra, colocando-o deitado sobre a areia. Viu-se cercado pelos outros jogadores adversários, Hermione descendo das arquibancadas e Gina pousando a vassoura logo ao lado deles, as duas chegando quase ao mesmo tempo, todos os outros logo depois, assustados. Ele recuou alguns passos dando espaço para que os companheiros de Harry o socorressem e assumissem dali. Levantou o rosto, vendo o batedor do seu time com a fisionomia fechada, os lábios franzidos, o taco apoiado no ombro... Aquela expressão o fez perceber que o balaço sobre eles foi proposital. A juíza, Madame Hooch, desceu da vassoura, chegando perto do tumulto para averiguar o que tinha acontecido. Chegou mais perto para ouvir os comentários enquanto tinham ido chamar Madame Pomfrey.

— Acha que dá para substituí-lo Gina? – Angelina perguntou à colega. — Você já fez isso o outras vezes e se saiu perfeitamente bem...

— Não sei, posso tentar.

— Se a partida se encerrar agora a Sonserina vence... – Avisou Rony. — Não temos nada a perder, Gina.

— Não vence... A falta do Benson foi intencional. – Retrucou Malfoy sob os protestos veementes dos Sonserinos. — Ele jogou o balaço sobre o Potter para ele não ter chance de pegar o pomo.

— Você não tem provas disso Malfoy! – Ashley reclamou ao pisar no campo.

— Eu sou o capitão. Eu ouvi vocês tramando algo hoje e me recuso a participar disso. – Raiva se mesclava às palavras do loiro. — Potter teria vencido se você não tivesse trapaceado. – Virou-se para Madame Hooch. — A decisão é da senhora.

— Bem... Se houve realmente trapaça... – Olhou para Madame Pomfrey que colocava Harry na maca, preparando para levá-lo para a ala hospitalar. — E então Papoula, como ele está?

— O ferimento na cabeça foi só um raspão, mas o braço... A cabeça do osso está trincada. Nada que um feitiço e algumas poções não curem, mas por hoje ele está fora.

— Então, o jogo está anulado. – Voltou para o meio do campo, falando claramente a todos os presentes. — Como a falta foi com objetivo de ferir o apanhador da Grifinória, que perdia o jogo por trinta pontos, e conforme o testemunho do capitão do time adversário estava a ponto de capturar o pomo, eu estou anulando o jogo e marcando nova partida para a próxima semana.

**oOo**

Já na ala hospitalar, depois do jantar Harry recebia a visita de seus amigos inseparáveis. Abriu os olhos e fitou o teto tão seu conhecido, tomando conhecimento do corpo dolorido, principalmente o seu ombro esquerdo, imobilizado junto ao seu corpo. Piscou algumas vezes, esticando o braço direito para pegar os óculos, apalpando a mesinha ao lado da cama. Seus óculos foram colocados prontamente em seu rosto por Hermione que estava ao seu lado.

— Você está bem, Harry? Como se sente?

— Isso mesmo amigo, como você tá? – Rony apoiou as mãos na cama.

— Dolorido... E com sede. – Resmungou sentindo a boca seca. — Qual o resultado do jogo?

— Podia estar pior se Malfoy não tivesse segurado você ao invés do pomo. – Hermione apoiou a cabeça do moreno, lhe dando água aos golinhos.

— É verdade. Sou obrigado a concordar. – Rony retrucou. — A doninha salvou você de se esborrachar e contou a verdade sobre a falta do batedor que jogou aquele balaço na sua direção.

— O jogo foi anulado. Madame Hooch marcou outra partida pra semana que vem.

Harry sorriu com aquelas informações. Aquilo sim o deixava muito contente, apesar de estar moído em cima daquela cama. Despediu-se dos amigos sob o olhar severo da enfermeira que veio informar que estava na hora de deixarem Harry descansar e se recolherem na Grifinória. Fechou os olhos, sonolento pelo efeito das poções ele fechou os olhos para sonhar.

**oOo**

Era muito tarde. Draco passou na ala hospitalar antes de ir para 'o refúgio'. Entrou sem que Madame Pomfrey o visse e se aproximou da cama do moreno. Harry estava dormindo, o braço enfaixado junto ao tronco para que não o mexesse, mas o semblante estava calmo, parecia mesmo sorrir. Não queria acordá-lo, ficou em silêncio o contemplando meio encantado por algum tempo e depois saiu.

Sentou-se no sofá ainda sob o encantamento de tê-lo visto, de ter um momento perto dele só para si, e então gelou. Gelou ao perceber os seus pensamentos, os seus sentimentos, as suas emoções... Será...? Não, não podia ser... Ele não poderia estar... Ele não poderia estar gostando do grifinório... Seus dedos tocam a capa de couro com respeito... Tomando o livro nas mãos e o abrindo, em expectativa pelas novas emoções.

_...Crabbe lançou uma maldição de fogo na sala precisa. Um fogo que vinha sobre nós, para nos matar. Fomos separados, Crabbe e Malfoy arrastando Goyle desacordado para um lado e eu, Rony e Hermione para outro. Estávamos ficando encurralados quando vi umas vassouras velhas. Cada um de nós pegou uma, tentando sair daquela fogueira viva, mas eu não podia ir, não sem tentar salvá-lo. Ele é uma parte de mim... Mergulhei no meio do calor e da fumaça, procurando por ele e pelos outros dois. Eles eram maus, mas não mereciam aquela morte. Estava desesperado sem conseguir encontrá-lo quando ouvi sua voz, voei na direção dela e o encontrei, segurando o colega, achei que não fosse conseguir, mas não poderia desistir, tinha que tentar tirá-lo dali. Minha esperança renasceu com a voz de Rony que veio com Hermione em meu socorro, me ajudando a salvar não só a vida de Goyle e do meu amor, mas a minha também._

Draco se lembrava. Ainda lhe custava acreditar que ele tinha arriscado a vida para salvá-lo, e agora ficava sabendo que ele estivera o procurando no meio do incêndio. Era inacreditável que ele pudesse ter tanta força e tanta coragem dentro de si, mas ele tinha, presenciou várias vezes naquele dia o leão que ele tinha dentro do peito. Avançou algumas páginas. Precisava saber mais.

_Eu via através de seus olhos, minha cicatriz queimando como brasas vivas, a dor atravessando minha cabeça como se fosse destroçá-la! Eu via o traidor, a face dele era a máscara da morte. Escutei a palavra sibilada em parsel, MATE, e vi a cobra cair sobre Snape cravando as presas em seu pescoço e o grito horripilante em meus ouvidos. Ele caiu de joelhos e Voldemort disse que se arrependia disto... Não sei bem do que ele se arrependia, eu não sentia arrependimento nenhum vindo dele enquanto saía com a cobra e deixava seu servo caído no chão se esvaindo em sangue._

_Eu vi quando ele passou, e o silêncio me dizia que não havia mais ninguém ali. Alguma coisa me fez entrar no quarto onde ele estava morrendo e chegar mais perto. Saí debaixo da capa e olhei para ele e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Ele tentava me dizer algo e eu me abaixei para ouvir e suas mãos agarraram as minhas vestes e ele me pedia para pegar algo, e eu vi não sei como, suas memórias saindo de sua cabeça. Um frasco apareceu na minha mão e eu recolhi aquilo com a varinha de Draco. Seu último pedido foi para que eu olhasse para ele e então a sua vida se foi, fiquei ali ajoelhado vendo mais uma pessoa morrer sem que eu pudesse fazer nada._

_A voz de Voldemort ressoou, por toda a escola falando de misericórdia, de dignidade, falando comigo, me dando um ultimato. Entramos no castelo e ver Fred, Lupin e Tonks mortos me arrasou, eu não podia deixar isso continuar, não podia. Com as memórias de Snape na mão eu subi até a sala do diretor e achei a penseira. Seguindo meus instintos eu despejei as memórias ali e mergulhei nelas. Vi a infância dele, quando ele conheceu minha mãe, eles eram amigos. Vi os dois em Hogwarts, vi quando eles brigaram, quando ele pediu ajuda a Dumbledore para proteger minha mãe, e quando ele veio depois da morte dos meus pais._

_Vi cada momento importante dessa história, de que eles combinaram que Snape tinha que matar o diretor e por que, por que ele estava morrendo e matá-lo protegeria a vida do meu amor. E depois eu soube, soube que eu teria que morrer para destruir Voldemort. Soube que Severus amava minha mãe e que me protegia por amor a ela. E que a morte deles não poderia ter sido em vão. Eu entendi Dumbledore, eu soube o que teria de fazer. Pedi a Neville que matasse a cobra se tivesse oportunidade e fui, fui de encontro ao meu destino. Cheguei à orla da floresta... O frio pela presença dos dementadores chegou até mim, e naquele momento eu entendi a mensagem que o diretor me deixou com o pomo de ouro, o primeiro que capturei. O abri e encontrei o anel. _

_Todos vieram ao meu encontro, eu os vi, eles prometeram me acompanhar até o fim. Meu pai, Sírius, Remus, minha mãe... Eles sorriram e me confortaram, andando comigo, me protegendo dos dementadores. No meio do caminho encontrei dois comensais, eles estavam à minha espera, mas como eu usava a minha capa eles não podiam me ver. Eles resolveram voltar para junto do mestre deles e eu resolvi segui-los. Andei até chegar a uma clareira, vi os comensais e os gigantes e Voldemort! Os Malfoys estavam lá, não pareciam mais os mesmos. Todos eles esperavam... Todos ME esperavam. Voldemort parecia desapontado por eu não ter aparecido, disse que tinha se enganado. Larguei o anel, vi meus pais e meus amigos sumirem e voltarem para minha memória._

_Eu guardei a capa da invisibilidade e a minha varinha dentro do bolso interno das minhas vestes e me apresentei. Então era ele e eu. Ninguém se movia, ninguém iria se meter. Eu pensei em tantas coisas... Me esforcei a permanecer no mesmo lugar, sem fazer nenhuma menção para me defender, a varinha do destino nas mãos dele, o tentando, ele falou comigo, sua mão levantou a varinha e no derradeiro momento eu não ouvia mais nada, tudo a minha volta era o silêncio, nem ouvi a maldição, apenas vi seus lábios se mexendo e o clarão verde do feitiço vir para mim, sem sofrimento nem dor e tudo se apagou._

Draco fechou o diário. Perplexo. Estarrecido. O entendimento amplo de tudo que ele fizera, sua compreensão de que ele tinha se oferecido em sacrifício e esperara calmamente pela maldição da morte, pelo bem de todos indistintamente, por que era o certo e justo a ser feito não podia ser concebido por sua mente. Era medonho, e maravilhoso, e inacreditável. Não podia mais ler naquele momento, seus olhos estavam turvados pelas lágrimas, engolia em seco tentando controlar-se, mas tudo era em vão, não podia mais conter a emoção dentro de si, ela precisava se libertar. Sabia o que sentia, sabia o que se agitava em sua alma...

Aquele sentimento que o velho Dumbledore apregoava aos quatro ventos... As pessoas não sabiam dar o devido valor, não podiam imaginar o poder que existia naquele feitiço: Amor. Amava Harry Potter, mais do que gostaria de amar. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele engolia em seco, no esforço de não deixá-las se derramarem, mas isso era em vão por que suas pálpebras não conseguiam mais suportar conte-las. Folheou algumas páginas, lendo algumas frases, através dos olhos embaçados...

_...Alguém se abaixou sobre mim, e senti as mãos macias de uma mulher, e ouvi o sussurro de sua voz junto a mim, a voz de Narcissa perguntando se Draco estava vivo e ela me salvou, dizendo que eu estava morto... ...Me cobri com a capa, Neville achou a espada no chapéu e cortou a cabeça de Nagini... ...eu contei, contei que Draco era o verdadeiro mestre da Varinha do Destino, que ele matou Severus à toa, mas que eu tinha vencido Draco então, o verdadeiro dono da varinha em suas mãos era eu... ...Reparei a minha varinha, a mesma que eu comprei no Olivaras, a Varinha do Destino a reconstituiu. Eu não a queria e a devolvi ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído, até chegar o dia em que ela perderá o seu poder..._

_Hoje eu tive um sonho, bem perturbador, com 'ele' e estou escrevendo de madrugada em minha cama. É véspera do jogo, minha última temporada, meu último ano na escola, meus últimos jogos de quadribol em Hogwarts. Estou ansioso, Grifinória contra Sonserina, mais uma vez. Eu e Draco vamos estar em lados opostos novamente, ambos como capitães dos nossos times. Eu não tenho ilusões, adolescentes bruxos são muito competitivos, ainda mais de casas tão opostas como Grifinória e Sonserina. Draco 'é' competitivo, isso me atrai muito. Apesar das rivalidades das casas terem diminuído o quadribol é o nosso esporte e cada um vai torcer pelo seu time._

_Conseguimos formar os times razoavelmente, Gina me cedeu o posto de apanhador, ficando ela como uma das artilheiras e o resto de nosso time: Artilheiras, Kate e Angelina; batedores, Andrew e Jack; goleiro, o Rony. E o Time da Sonserina: artilheiros: Pucey, Warrington, e Montague; batedores: Zabinni e Ashley; goleiro: Bletchley e o apanhador Malfoy. Não gostei do jeito que os jogadores sonserinos olham para Draco, apenas Zabini não lhe parece hostil, mas nesse caso não posso fazer nada. Mas voltando ao sonho..._

Draco sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes, sentiu seu corpo se arrepiando e reagindo, à medida que lia. Por enquanto não se sentia capaz de realizar o sonho de Harry por completo, mas algo dele poderia ser feito, inclusive demonstrar que suas intenções eram a de realizá-lo por inteiro... Sorriu, colocando o livro de lado no sofá e levantando-se, pegando sua varinha do bolso interno de sua capa. Pelo menos o local do sonho foi ali mesmo. Transfiguração não era sua matéria favorita, mas suas notas sempre tinham sido muito boas, só superadas pelas de Hermione, aquela bruxa metida a sabe-tudo.

Aproximou-se de uma velha cama de solteiro, capenga, cheia de pó e teias de aranha, com uma das pernas tão roída que poderia quebrar se alguém se sentasse nela. Transfigurou-a em uma grande cama com dossel, maior que a cama dele em seu dormitório. Convocou roupas de cama e tapeçarias para cobrir as paredes, vermelhas e verdes, inclusive duas com os brasões das duas casas, tapetes para aquecer mais o ambiente. Estava meio fora de forma, tinha ficado meio cansado, não pelos feitiços, mas pela rotina do seu dia a dia, com seus esforços para superar a animosidade geral dos outros alunos. E depois de um dia como aquele, com o jogo e a adrenalina ao máximo com o incidente envolvendo Harry...

Desde o dia em que lera aquela passagem em que ele dizia ter descoberto que o amava ele não conseguira encarar seus olhos verdes. Aquela descoberta o forçava a confrontar seus próprios sentimentos e se sentia perturbado quando o fazia. Mas depois de hoje, depois de ter desistido de tudo para socorrê-lo durante o jogo não podia mais negar o que sua mente e seu coração lhe diziam. Por isso estava tão cansado, e os feitiços de transfiguração depois daquele tempo todo exigiram demais a sua concentração. Sentou-se na ponta do sofá, recolhendo as pernas sobre ele, recostando-se no canto, contra as almofadas grandes e fofas, recolhendo o livro no seu colo e o abraçando, fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, para descansar um pouco antes de voltar ao próprio dormitório.

**oOo**

O dia mal tinha amanhecido, quando Harry conseguiu permissão de Madame Pomfrey para sair da enfermaria. Ele entrara em seu dormitório, ainda vestido com o uniforme de quadribol, com todos ainda dormindo. Abriu seu malão, tirando de lá o pergaminho dobrado.

— "_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"... _– Murmurou ao tocar o pergaminho levemente.

Observou atentamente o pergaminho, com os nomes dos alunos, todos imóveis, e os professores, alguns já no salão principal sentados à mesa dos professores. Mas de Draco não tinha nenhum sinal, nem na Sonserina, nem no salão, nem em nenhum lugar da propriedade. Continuava vasculhando toda Hogwarts com o cenho franzido, procurando o pontinho com o nome do sonserino, mas nada, nem sinal. Até que uma idéia passou por sua mente, iluminando sua expressão. Colocou a sua capa sobre os ombros, dobrando o pergaminho.

— _"Malfeito feito!"_ – Dobrou-o e o colocou no bolso das vestes, junto com a varinha.

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, passou pelo salão comunal e pelo quarto da mulher gorda, desceu as escadarias da torre e as escadas que mudavam o tempo todo até o hall da escola, saindo pela porta principal até os jardins. Atravessou o gramado, passando pelas faias e salgueiros, pelas azaléias e outras espécies de rododendros floridos, passando pela trilha até o salgueiro lutador. A falta do galho que usara no outro dia lhe disse o que precisava saber, que Malfoy estava em seu refúgio. Não precisava realmente 'daquele' galho, o usara para demonstrar como entrar. Retirou a varinha do bolso e apontando para um galho seco...

— _Vingardium Leviosa!_ – Disse firme e com um movimento da varinha levou o galho ao no do tronco, paralisando os galhos agitados.

Quando chegou ao umbral da porta do quarto, pode ver a mudança operada ali dentro e só podia ser obra de alguém, que leu o seu sonho... Entrou no cômodo com passos silenciosos, chegando até o sofá e encontrando o loiro iluminado pelas chamas da lareira, as pernas cobertas pelo cobertor, abraçado ao seu diário. Os cabelos reluziam ao brilho avermelhado das chamas, a pele pálida realçada pelo vermelho do veludo da almofada onde a cabeça repousava. Harry abaixou-se, ajoelhando sobre um joelho, apoiando os braços sobre ele, admirando o rosto perfeito adormecido, os cílios longos e platinados como os cabelos fechados.

Como se sentisse que era observado, as pálpebras estremeceram e os olhos prateados se entreabriram, espiando através dos cílios, abrindo-se totalmente no espanto por ter sido flagrado. Seu rosto ficou rubro, pego naquele lugar com o diário nas mãos. Mas não parecia ao loiro que Harry estivesse zangado, os lábios do grifinório se abriram em um sorriso, deixando-o um pouco mais calmo.

— Não queria acordar você... – Murmurou ainda o admirando. — Parecia estar sonhando...

— Desculpe... Adormeci sem querer... Não tinha intenção... – Disse olhando à sua volta e se lembrando das suas verdadeiras intenções, flagrantes na nova disposição de móveis, e isso o deixou ainda mais vermelho. — Quer dizer... – Olhou para o diário nas mãos, o colocando sobre a mesinha ao lado. — Sei o que parece... O que está pensando... Mas...

Harry levou o dedo aos lábios finos e rosados, fazendo com que ele se calasse. Ainda sorria gentil. Não se importava com o que ele pudesse ter lido ali. Ficava um pouco envergonhado, já que eram os seus sentimentos e pensamentos expressos naquelas páginas, mas era tudo verdade e não tinha o que esconder.

— Ssshhh... Não estou pensando nada... – Disse baixinho se levantando, desviando o olhar pelo cômodo, parando sobre a cama, voltando a encontrar os olhos prateados na face vermelha. — Na verdade eu não me importo... – Passou a mão sobre a capa de couro. — Só você é importante, nada mais.

— Eu sei... Agora... Eu vi... Seu sonho... – Falou ao se levantar, sorrindo timidamente, corando ainda mais, vendo o moreno enrubescer.

— Você gostou? – Sussurrou. Suas mãos tocando-o na cintura.

— Acho que dá para realizar alguma coisa dele... – Colocou os braços no pescoço do moreno, o olhar fixo nos olhos verdes, abaixando para os lábios, num mudo convite, plenamente aceito pelo outro.

O beijo aconteceu lento e carinhoso, ambos experimentando os lábios um do outro pela primeira vez, se reconhecendo, se encontrando, esquecidos do sol e da vida lá fora, do dia que se iniciava na escola outra vez.

**FIM**

* * *

Meus agradecimentos:

À minha querida amiga Lady Anúbis por me ajudar várias vezes durante a criação, à minha comadre Isabelle Delacour que me incentivou muito, à minha filhota Ifurita que betou pra mim em tempo recorde.

Espero que as pessoas que me pediram o fandom de Harry Potter gostem do resultado... Evil e Blanxe, eu escrevi HP!

Agradecimentos também a todos que leram, aos que vão deixar review ou não, qualquer que seja o motivo. Muito obrigada.

Samantha Tiger Blackthorn.


End file.
